patthenespunkfandomcom-20200214-history
M82 FTW (episode)
Summary A direct sequel to the Panic Restaurant episode, Pat arrives in California to track down his precious M82 demo unit. He finds it in the appartment of a rather creepy nerd who collects gaming memorabillia of online videogame reviewers and wishes to trade it for the rarest items that identify with Pat, such as his sweatbands, T-shirt and Mario boxers... This isn't enough for the sweaty collecting nerd and he hoards not only the DK wristband and Mario necklace, he also steals Pat's Donkey Kong! Humiliated and desperate, Pat agrees to review some bad games for the nerd, who threatens to destroy the M82 if he doesn't. The first game is Kickle Cubicle, a puzzle game which Pat reviews positively and praises for it's fun factor. The obnoxious nerd is not amused, expecting cursing and frustration as he believes these are actually bad games. Pat continues to review Elevator Action, which he says will contain swearing but contains no profanity at all, even though he admits gameplay can get frustrating and the music is rather annoying. Nerd-collector-man only gets more pissed off and retaliates by cutting off part of Pat's hair, threatening other body parts as well. Pat is now forced to review Rad Racer, a game he really doesn't mind playing as it is generally considered a great game. As this review draws to a close our greasy nerd finally seems to snap and takes out a hobby knife to mutilate Pat with, he is slain by none other than ROB! ROB and Pat agree to be friends and shake on it. Pat is reunited with his M82, retrieves his stolen goods as well as his hair and leaves the appartment merrily. First released: 7 June, 2010 Runtime: 20:11 Pat's conclusions "Kickle Cubicle is a critically underlooked and underrated game on the NES. It has unique and addictive gameplay, cute characters and is just plain fun! Whether you're an albino kid or a snowboy wearing suspenders, pick this game up and give it a try." "Elevator Action is a good example of a successful arcade game in it's own time that probably should never have been ported over to the NES. While not a terrible game, it lacks the charm of the more popular arcade games of it's era like Frogger, Q-Bert, et cetera. Our character is a bore with bad hair, the music stinks and the gameplay is more repetitive than challenging. It was fine in the arcade in 1983, but by the time it was released in 1987 on the NES it was, dare I say, too primitive a game for the system and for the average NES player to be bothered with." "Rad Racer was the first car racing game on the NES and it set the bar. It remains to this day a solid and challenging game." Memorable quotes "That doesn't make any sense." "I know." "I even brought my Mario boxers..." "Are they clean?" "Of course!" "Dammnit!" "But I don't nessicarily like reviewing bad games." "Awwww, who knew suicide bombing could be so cute!" "Arrr, it be a pirate bird! Where's Yellowtooth when you need him." "Okay, bad review coming up. With cursing. Shit dog." "Nice pompadour you have there, slick. He looks similar to the jock bully you'd see in any bad 80's movie." "Cut down on the hair spray will ya?" "I want you to do it the way I want! Scream, shout. Talk about poo!" "However, if you select the Formula 1 car, you should have your Nintendo Fun Club membership revoked, because that's kinda lame." "You press Select to enable the 3D mode, but unless you have the glasses on, it makes your eyes bleed. Who am I kidding, even with the glasses on your eyes are gonna leak some kind of fluid. It isn't that great." "#I'm racing rad, too bad this music track is bad! Oh yeah, it's really not good! It puts me in a de-pressing mood!#" "Keep it up, turkey!" "Hey, watch that harsh language." External links View it on YouTube: Part 1 - Part 2 View it on ThePunkEffect: http://thepunkeffect.com/?p=373 View it on RetroWareTV: http://www.retrowaretv.com/PatTheNESPunk/M82/tabid/466/Default.aspx View it on ScrewAttack: http://screwattack.com/videos/M82-ftw